Persuasive touches
by AnimePervert
Summary: "I could feel myself start to throb at the sight. The way he touched himself and the small arches and fast moans he displayed on my bed in front of me. I tried my best to ignore it, but the more he touched himself the more I couldn't resist the feeling. I pushed my hand over the new swell in my pants to stop the throbbing, but it didn't help. I couldn't control it" HF(17) MC(18)
1. Stressed

(NOTE): If you don't know who Michael Caesar is, I suggest you read the comics to familiarize yourself with his character before you proceed. If you know who he is, then you just wasted your time reading this lol enjoy^_^

* * *

It was a shiftless and oddly unorganized weekend for me. My weekends were often spent with excessive news watching, book studying, and extreme contemplating, but I decided to take a breather for a couple of days. I needed to take my mind off of everything that contributed to my depression. I was in need of someone's company. I didn't know many people. I wasn't exactly a very social person, unless I was forced to be, which wasn't very often. I took pleasure in the time I was allowed to indulge in solitude.

There were only three people in the neighborhood that I really knew on a personal level. There was Riley, Jazmine, and Caesar. Even though Jazmine was a really nice, sweet girl, I couldn't stand her presence. She asked too many frivolous questions and she never seemed to stop talking, and that really tried my patience. I knew she only meant well, and her efforts were always appreciated, but if anything, she would have only made my situation more blue. Right now, I just wanted to avoid adding more fuel to this fire.

Riley? I never even troubled myself with him. He was barely ever home. He stayed out in the streets being a breach of the peace, and even if he was home, its not like he would try and comfort me. He couldn't care less about me and my feelings or anyone else's in fact. The most he'd do was tell me it was my fault I was always down in the dumps. Which was true in many cases. Man, I hated when he was right.

That left one person. Caesar. I've known him for two years now. We met as I was walking home from school one day. He was new to the neighborhood and he stopped me and just started talking to me like he'd known me for years. We instantly became friends, and a few months down the road, best friends. Him and I were alike in many ways, so we've been told. The only thing that made us poles apart was the fact that he wasn't as downbeat as I was. He was always so damn exuberant. He seemed to find the joy in life no matter the situation. I will never understand how he does it.

A majority of the time he was my go to when I needed to talk and get back into my element. He always listened to me and spoke with words that were actually on topic. Talking to him was effortless, and he was just who I needed to call over.

I made my way downstairs to call him up. The house was strangely still and peaceful. I didn't hear the familar arguing or sounds of objects being thrown, so that meant Riley was out god only knew where. He was most probably off somewhere biting off more than he could chew with Ed and Rummy. I didn't approve of their friendship, and I never will. They were twice his age, and they were always out being a nuisance and they stayed in trouble with the laws. That's not something a 15 year old should be around. That's not the kind of influence he needed in his life. He was bad enough as it was. I used to do all I could to stop him from seeing them. From fighting him, to locking him in rooms, and closets. I used to warn him of the consequences that came with being a thug, but he didn't care. Nothing seemed to work, so I gave up. The boy was too damn determined. If he wanted to fly with the crows, he was going to get shot with the crows, and there was nothing I could do about it. Granddad didn't seem to have a problem with their friendship. I just thought he oversaw the issue at hand because he didn't want to be bothered by him all day, because anyone should be able to clearly see the problem with it. Granddad was just too lazy to deal with him, and I loathed him for that.

At one point I was offered a cellphone so I could text the few people that I knew, but I simply declined. I found texting to be very foolish and downright tedious. I'd rather call and get it over with than spend 5 minutes typing a sentence that could be said in less than 10 seconds. Some technology was futile and I wanted no part in it. I went to pick up the phone, but was startled by the voice of granddad. I swore he was sleep, or at least upstairs watching his secret porn stash that he had no idea I knew about.

"Boy, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling Caesar to come over"

"Boy, its late"

"Riley is out running the streets, but I cant have someone come over? Its just going to be for a little while granddad"

"Okay. Fine, but he better not come over here eating up all my food." I shook my head at his pettiness. He knew Caesar never came over and ate any of his food, unless it was offered to him, and most of the time he declined the offer. He just wanted to be childish and have the last word.

When he walked away, I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey, Caesar. Can you come over?"

"Hey. What for? Is it important? Because you know...its a long walk to your house"

"Have I ever called you over here if it wasn't important?"

"Uh...yes. Yes, you have. Remember that time you..."

"I didn't ask for examples. Just come over and quit being so difficult"

"Okay, Fine. Let me get dressed. See you in fifteen"

I hung up the phone and walked back upstairs. When I entered my room I plopped myself down on the bed. I was overwhelmed with all this undesired stress. I was way too young to hold such burdens, and it really was all my fault. I _really_ hated when Riley was right. I closed my eyes and relaxed while Caesar made his way here. Well, I tried to the best of my ability to relax.

My eyes shot open and I gasped in shock when I heard my bedroom door open. He didn't put any excessive force on the door when he opened it, but it scared me all the same. It only seemed like I just closed my eyes. Fifteen minutes sure does fly by. I laid there and adjusted my eyes while Caesar walked through the door and showed off a lighthearted smile. That's something else about him. He was always smiling. It really bent me out of shape sometimes. I guess I envied his optimism at certain times.

"Soooo?"

"So what?"

"What did you call me over here for big guy?

"I just needed someone to talk to. I've been stressed out lately. I don't know why I let myself get like this"

"Well, tell me what's been bothering you"

"Everything"

"Everything? Damn Huey. I don't think I can help you with that one" I saw him laugh while he walked over to my computer chair. When he sat down he said something that caught my attention.

"Well...there is one thing I can do"

* * *

If they seemed out of character, I do apologize. I tried to the best of my best ability to keep them in contact with their characters, but it is not always a bad thing for the characters to be a little different.


	2. Taking a chance

Curious as to what his solution would be, I sat up on the bed so he would have my full attention.

I was waiting for him to put words to his idea, but he didn't say anything, but he got up and my eyes never left his wondering body.

He was getting closer and closer to me. What the hell?

Before I knew it, I was pushed back onto the bed. When I felt the motion of my body falling, I shot back up just as fast as I hit the bed.

"Chill big guy. I'm not going to hurt you. Just relax and let me ease your stress" There went that smile again. I didn't do as he told me, and seeing that I brushed aside his orders, Caesar pushed me back onto the bed. Okay. Maybe he was going to give me a massage or something? I was always so quick to prejudge situations and think the absolute worse.

He looked at me and was expecting me to come back up and protest, but I stayed put. "Have you ever been with a guy before?" I shook my head to show him that I haven't. Wait. What did he just ask me? Caesar smiled the biggest he could at me "You're gonna love what I'm going to do to you"

Before I could ask him what he was going to do and why, I felt him unbutton my pants and slide them down to my ankles. This wasn't what I expected when I called him over.

I leaned up off the bed ready to express my disapproval, but he placed a hand on my chest and led me me back down. This made me nervous and I could feel the sweat start to build up and make its way to visibility. My chest started rising and falling faster and harder by the second. It almost hurt for me to breath.

I saw him smile at my anxiousness. He had told me to relax, but I resisted. He seemed to find it amusing, but how could I be at ease with what he was doing? There was no way.

He ran his fingers along the trim of my boxers. I felt him grip them, and as soon as he was about to slide them off, I moved around and tried to get him off of me "We can't do this here. Were going to get caught" I was starting to freak out. "Don't worry big Huey. We won't get caught, as long as you don't scream too loud" He said with a wink and a smile. I looked at him with concern in my eyes and he saw that I wasn't charmed by his smile and amused with his games. I pushed him off of me as fast as I could.

"No. I'm not taking any chances" Caesar lifted his hands up at me in surrender "Hey, if you want to stay stressed out, then so be it." He knew better than to argue with me. I pulled my pants back up and tried to calm myself down. He climbed off of the bed and I saw him make his way back to my computer chair. There was a few moments of silence. I was too mad and nervous to speak. If there was one thing that Caesar hated most, it was silence, so he decided to speak since I refused.

"You know, we can always do it somewhere else"

"...What?"

"We can do this somewhere else since you're too scared to do it here"

"I never even said I wanted to do it. This was all you. I just wanted to talk to you"

"But this is better than talking, and it will do you better. So? Can we do it somewhere else?"

"Where?"

"My house. My mom won't be home for four hours tomorrow, some business trip or something, so we'd have plenty of time"

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't need all that time"

"Oh, we'll see" I could hear a tease make its way through his voice, and to be honest, it made me cringe.

"So, is that a yes?

"I don't know. I'll think about it"

"Think about it? Awwww come on. Just say yes or no"

"I said let me think about it"

"Fine...hey, can I do one more thing to you?"

"No"

"How could you say no if you don't even know what I want to do?"

"Look at what you've already done. I'm not in the mood for anymore of your surprises"

"I just want to kiss you"

"No. That's still taking chances Caesar"

"Really? It's just a kiss babe"

"Babe?"

"I'm just playing" I could heard him laugh at my surprise, and I hated being laughed at.

"But Huey, I swear, you're overly paranoid. Just a quick kiss. That's it. Nobody is going to walk in on us"

"No"

"Please?"

 _"...*sigh*..._ fine..." I really didn't want to do it, but it was just a kiss. A quick kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Just go with it

He walked up to me and cupped my chin in his hand, and tilted my head up so we were eye to eye. Affection was something I was never comfortable with, so I resisted his touch. I wanted to pull away and shout at him for doing this to me. It's what only felt natural.

An urge was finding its way out of my mouth to give voice to a shout, but I found myself unable to resist when his face was pulled down closer to mine, and our lips wondered over each others. A smile formed on Caesar's lips and I could feel it spread through the kiss. For a second I almost smiled back.

For a person that wasn't fond of affection, I liked the feel of his lips on mine. I wanted more, so I pulled at his shirt to deepen the kiss. He picked up on the rhythm and kissed me back just as hard as I kissed him. This wasn't love, but it felt like an affair of the heart. His kisses seemed to strew with unsaid words of passion and deep affection. _Was_ this love?

Next thing I knew, Caesar lowered me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. "We're going to get caught" My voice pierced the air through the kiss. "No, we're not. Just calm down and go with it" He kissed me again and sensed that I was going to protest, so he placed a finger up to my mouth, lowered his voice, and whispered in my ear "Its okay" I knew he wanted me to calm down and enjoy the moment, but at any second someone could walk in. Riley could be on his way up here and catch us. I'd never hear the end of it from both him and granddad, and there would defiantly be punishment. I never told them I was gay, and this was not how I wanted them to find out. I didn't want to do this the first time, so I didn't know why he thought trying again would get him anywhere.

His finger strayed away from my mouth and down to the apple of my cheek. I moved around under his body to show him I wasn't going to be calmed no matter what he said or did. I didn't want this to happen here, and he knew it.

He ignored my pleading and moved his head down to my neck and placed a heavy kiss on it. I could feel the strength of his desire, and at that exact moment a tide of pleasure shot through my body, and I couldn't help but moan in excitement. I liked the way he made me feel and I wanted him to do it again and never stop, but I didn't want to get caught. "Caesar, stop" I moved around a little. He teased my neck seductively with a another kiss to hush me, and I lustfully cried out in pleasure. He was making me feel like I never felt before. The gentle persuasion of his kisses left me neglecting my fretful mind. My barrier off resistance was broken. I was too focused on the sensation. I pulled at his shirt so there was no space in between us. I kissed him with a force of lust and allowed my shaft to cushion against his. I could feel the thick swell in his pants, and it aroused me more than his neck kisses. We were both hard. I saw him bite his lips and moan at our meet. He pushed his face into my neck and moaned out words of want and need "I wanna hear you scream"

He shifted his weight so he was sitting on the bed on his knees in between my legs. He pulled my pants down hungrily, but with hesitation. There was a hint of permission with the pull, but I let him know it was okay and lifted my butt up to help him slide them off. I didn't fight it this time. I wanted it. I took my shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He pinned my hands down on the bed above my head, and showered me with kisses all over my chest. His full lips softened and melted against my skin, and with every one, my moans turned into loud hungry whines.

He let go of my hands and I felt a hand grip my waist and he made his way to my neck again. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access. His tongue dipped and swirled around on my neck tasting the warm texture of my skin, and it provoked me to cry his name. He ran his hands down and over my body and found his way to my boxers. He kissed my neck and he slipped his hand underneath and caressed my shaft in his hand. I suddenly convulsed softly under his body and gasped out. It felt so good. His hand was so soft and warm.

He slid his hands out from my boxers and ran his hands back up my body making sure he left no part of my chest untouched. He looked me in my eyes as I took a deep breath. I knew he liked the way I moaned at his touch, because of the smile he gave me.

He kissed me down my stomach and grabbed the sides of my boxers and slid them down and off. I was bashful with my bare body being so exposed. I've never been this exposed in front of someone before. My cheeks burned red from the embarrassment. I watched him drop my boxers onto the floor and move closer to me. He took my shaft into his hand and stroked me in slow circled motions. His touch and the strokes of his hand expanded deep shudders throughout my body. I hauled in a deep breath, tensed up, and then tried to relax my body.

He twisted his hands faster up and down my shaft leaving me out of breath and filled to the brim with pleasure. I felt the warmth of his mouth on the tip of my shaft and I convulsed and gasped out softly. His tongue traced the tip in a teasingly way before he placed a kiss on it. He moved his head down and slowly kissed the the sensitive skin on my thighs. Before I could enjoy his kisses, he moved his head back up. He stroked me while he took nearly my whole shaft in his mouth. He was too good at this. The movement of his hand and the pressure of his mouth nearly sent me over the edge. I could feel my orgasm start to build up the longer he went down on me the way he did. I wasn't going to last long.

I moved around a little, and tried to speak, but the pleasure left me speechless. I moaned and arched my back up off the bed. I was trying to hold back the orgasm, but I didn't think I could hold it back anymore. I grabbed his wrist and tried to push him away, but he shoved my hand back. I whined and moved around on the bed "I'm gonna cum...Caesar...stop" I moaned out between pants the best I could manage. He ignored me and sped up his strokes and tasted me harder. "Caesar..." I felt it coming and I cried out for him to stop. I pulled at his wrist again, and the stroking and sucking finally stopped. He gave me a smile before he gave the tip another kiss. I shuddered before I dropped my back onto the bed, and tried to catch my breath.

As I was drawing in my last breath, he leaned up and kissed me with a big ass smile. I almost choked from the sudden surprise, but I kissed him back. I could taste myself on his lips as he kissed me, but I didn't care.

He broke away from the kiss and whispered into my neck as he gently kissed it "You like that?" I was still trying to catch my breath, so I shook my head. "Good" I felt the weight of his body move away from me, and he started going down on me again. "Ahh! Caesar...stop" I didn't want to cum yet, and especially not in his mouth.

I tried to fight with him to stop, but I knew he wasn't going to. It didn't take long for the orgasm to build back up. I could feel it coming, and I didn't fight it. I didn't have a choice. I cried out and gripped the sheets as the orgasm hit me. My body shook and I tried to muffle a loud scream in my throat with a bite to my lip as I came, but it slipped out. Caesar didn't move his head, he was still going down on me taking my seed in his mouth.

I laid on the bed and trembled in sheer pleasure. My body twitched a couple times, before I could relax. He stopped and I could feel him move towards me. I closed my eyes, I was tired. He hovered over me "We're not done big guy" I jumped and almost yelled out. I pushed him off of me, and he nearly fell off the bed. "What the hell Huey?" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.


	4. What are you doing?

I knew it was my scream that provoked them to come up the stairs, and I instantly regretted letting him go this far with me. I grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as I could, that was the only thing I could think to do. The panic built up in my chest and my heart felt like it stopped beating. I could barely breath. We were going to get caught, and this was all his fault. I shouldn't have let him kiss me and persuade me into doing any this. I should have just said no like I wanted to and we wouldn't be in this situation.

The footsteps grew closer and heavier and so did my breathing. I wasn't focused on what Caesar was doing, but I heard him make his way to sit in my computer chair. I finished putting on my clothes and sat down on the bed to take away any suspicion if someone walked in. I crossed my fingers at that thought. Fuck! My shirt was on inside out. It was most probably an unnoticeable flaw, but it still made things worse. For me.

"Huey..." He whispered loudly in my direction, but I ignored him and focused my attention only on the nearby footsteps. They seemed to fade the longer I listened to them. I couldn't hear them anymore. They must have went somewhere else.

My body relaxed and I could feel the relief spread throughout my trembling body. I fell back onto the bed and covered my face with my hands blowing off the pressure of what could have just happened to us. I heard Caesar laugh from across the room.

"You thought we were going to get caught huh?" I didn't know how he could have taken what just happened and turn it into a joke so quickly. What did he expect me to do? Just lay there and take the chance of getting caught? It was far from funny, and I didn't even bother to respond to his foolishness.

Caesar eventually got up and laid down on the bed next to me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, not now anyways. What I really wanted to do was move away from him, but I was too tired to do anything.

He moved closer to me, almost touching me, and tilted my head to the side so I was looking in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, but I moved my head out of the way just missing the kiss. Despite me still being tired from earlier, I got up and moved off the bed away from him. I couldn't believe he was still in the mood to do this. "Caesar, we almost got caught, and I'm not taking anymore chances. I told you I didn't want to do this here to begin with, but you insisted on taking it further"

"Me? Seriously? Who was the one that started pulling on my shirt? The one that started moaning? The one that let me take his clothes off? And the one that let me su..." He stopped before he finished and gave me a smirk that made me growl internally. I know it wasn't all his fault, but it might as well have been. It was him that persuaded me into doing this here. His persuasive kisses.

"You said we were going to do this somewhere else. Why couldn't you have just waited?"

"Because"

"Because, why?"

"Because, I was horny, and I still am" He looked down at the bulge in his pants and my eyes followed. My cheeks burned red.

I watched him as he got up off the bed and walk towards me. He pulled at my waist once he was close enough, but I pulled back when I felt the swell in his pants push against me.

"I **said** I'm not doing this here!" I raised my voice just loud enough to where it wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

He leaned in closer looking me lustfully in the eyes nearly brushing his lips on mine "You did this" He led my hand over his swell, and before I could do anything, he moved closer and tried to sneak my hot spot a kiss. I pulled back just in time before the sensation I liked so much to never overtake me and let him do what he wanted with my body. He knew how much I liked that and what it did to me, and now wasn't the time for this.

"Caesar stop!" I stepped back away from him.

"Okay. Fine" I heard him growl at me under his breath while he laid back down on the bed. I went and sat down in my computer chair with my back turned to him. I don't know what made me do it, but I glanced at my computer screen and I saw Caesar on my bed touching himself. I spun the chair around and looked at him.

"What are you doing...?"

"What's it look like? I told you I was still horny" I could feel myself start to throb at the sight. The way he touched himself and the small arches and fast moans he displayed on my bed in front of me. I tried my best to ignore it, but the more he touched himself the more I couldn't resist the feeling. I pushed my hand over the new swell in my pants to stop the throbbing, but it didn't help. I couldn't control it. I looked away in hopes to forget about the image, but damn, I could still hear his moans.

He stopped the noises and motions that made me uncontrollably throb, and he walked over to where I was. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with eyes that spoke with pure seduction. He pulled me up by my wrist and pulled me close to his body. It should have been him that made the fist move, but it was me that kissed him. I wasn't so sure about it. Did I want to do this here? Almost getting caught the first time was not something I wanted to go through again. I didn't need further convincing when he started to suck on my neck just the way I liked. The familar feeling started spreading through my body.

He unbuttoned my pants still teasing my neck, and slipped his hands inside of my boxers. When he touched me the way he did, I broke away from the embrace and gasped out in pleasure. Damn, he really knew what he was doing. My orgasm was starting to build up and I didn't have to fight with him to stop this time. He slid his hand out and led me to the bed and laid me down. I watched him take off his pants, shirt and boxers before he climbed on the bed to do the same to me. Even though he's seen me naked, the embarrassment seemed to come back. I don't think I could get used to being so exposed like this.

Before I could blush from the embarrassment, he kissed me down my stomach and traced his tongue over my inner thighs. "This might hurt" Before I could ask him what he was talking about, I felt a wet finger try to push inside of my entrance. The sharp pain was too much for me to handle and it caught me off guard. I pushed back away from him and he looked at me with confused eyes. We were both just as confused as the other.

"What's wrong?" His finger in my ass was what was wrong. I knew it had to be done, but it was more painful than I thought it would be.

"Just give it time" He said to me insuring it would get better. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes as he continued to push inside of me. Each finger hurt more and more. I was trying to give it time like he said, but all I could do was focus on how uncomfortable it was.

A few pushes later, I could feel myself ease a little bit at the deep motions. It was still painful, but a sense of pleasure could be felt beneath it all. I was starting to like it and he seemed to notice from my soft moans. He stopped and moved closer between my legs. He spread them and slicked his shaft with spit to lube it up. I took a deep breath at what was to happen next.

* * *

Caesar just doesn't give up lol

Sooooooooo, yeah, there's chapter 4. Finally.

I'll try and update whenever I have the time. I hope it wasn't too terrible XD


End file.
